


Revealing it all

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, Lachlan White - Fandom, Liv Flaherty - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liv discovers Lachlan’s secrets and is put in a life and death situation. Will Liv be Lachlan’s next victim?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

It had been only a couple of days after Liv and Aaron had returned from their jolly road trip, and already he had started to feel anxious about how suspicious Liv had become ever since the B&B robbery. Even though she thought that he was behind that and hadn’t even considered he was involved in the death of her best friend and his family, Lachlan knew that a girl like her wouldn’t stop until they discovered the whole truth. The boy needed to stop her before it was too late, but another shocking death might cause suspicion. Especially with people like Jai. He already wanted Lachlan dead. If he anything about Liv being suspicious of the boy then immediately he’d be in more trouble. And it might be impossible to get out of without getting caught. 

One night, after Liv and it clear that she would not stop until he confessed to stealing from the B&B, Lachlan decided that he needed to have a drink. Thankfully since everyone else was at the Woolpack having a Dingle dinner to welcome Zak finally coming home. So the house would be empty for probably most of the night knowing them. Which meant that lachlan would be getting very, very drunk because of all the stress he's been feeling ever since his first murder. One drink became two, then three, then four. And before you knew it Lachlan was out of his mind. He couldn’t think straight even if he tried. And that wasn’t good with what he was thinking about. Liv. He was too angry for words to describe and was confident enough to kill her without even worrying about getting caught now that he’s done it three times before. Almost four. But luckily not. If he’d kill Freddy then there would definitely be some concerns for him to have, with Freddy being a business man and all. He jumped up almost quicker than a bullet and stormed out of the house, not even thinking about taking his coat with it being so cold outside. The front door slammed closed behind him, not that he was fazed in the slightest. He didn’t care about anything, except finding Liv. And making sure that she‘d never have the chance to reveal her suspicions to someone else and then make a even worse discovery that would bound to get him killed by someone like Aaron or Robert, or Rebecca even though she had a memory problem with remembering simple things.

As Lachlan stormed over to the Mill, not even thinking about wether anyone would actually be there instead of the Woolpack, he saw Liv. Walking all alone, in the dark, with her eyes stuck in the phone screen in front of her. It was the perfect scenario, quickly he ran up to her and grabbed her violently by her hair and cover the girl’s mouth with his arm. 

“LET GO OF ME! LACHLAN STOP!” Liv screamed furiously as she tried to pull herself away from the monster that held her, but failed. 

“Shut up! Or I’ll kill you!” 

Immediately becoming scared Liv turned quieter, but still tried to fight against Lachlan. He dragged the teen up to the Mill and before doing anything else he took a massive steak knife and held it tightly to Liv’s throat. Tears began to glaze over her green eyes as well as soft whimpers coming out of her mouth every couple of seconds. She was shaking like a leaf that was barely gripping on to the end of a branch. 

“Now you do what I say or I swear to god will use this knife! You understand?” Lachlan said in a threatening and harsh voice that made Liv shiver.

She began to nod frantically until noticing Lachlan’s grip on the knife became even tighter and cause the end of his fingers to turn almost white. 

“Take off your jacket and give me your phone.” Liv did as she was told and then rushed over to the couch when the man pointed at it, still giving her a deadly glare that would send shivers down anyone’s spine no matter what. 

“You’re drunk.” Liv finally realised when she watched how clumsy Lachlan was when putting her phone in his back pocket and threw her jacket into the kitchen. “Lachlan why are you doing this?”

“Why? I’ll tell you why. Because you just had to stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong! And now you’ve got yourself killed, because I’ll do anything it takes to not get caught.”

Her face dropped. She knew that Lachlan had done more than just steal from the B&B by now, but the things that crossed her mind were random. “What have you done? You may as well tell me if I’m going to die anyway! So tell me.” She stood up and gave him a firm look, not even caring about the knife that was held in his hand. “TELL ME!”

With that Lachlan threw the knife onto the couch and pushed Liv up against the wall before she could even react. Terrifying her. “I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM ALL!” He finally confessed. For a moment he couldn’t lie and say that didn’t feel like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. But more was going to be put on he believed . 

A horrified gasp was the only thing that left her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face quicker than bullets as she began to struggled against Lachlan’s grip on her. “NO! LET GO OF ME! YOU MONSTER!”

“You wanna see a monster? Fine.” Violently Lachlan threw Liv onto the floor, causing her to bang her head hard. There was a throbbing pain that would not go away, and was painful for Liv. He jumped on top of her and pinned her down so it was impossible for her to fight back. All Liv could do was scream and cry and beg for him to stop. It was clear what he was about to do. 

“This is going to be so much fun.” He muttered quietly while undoing his belt. “Just you and-“

Suddenly Liv kneed him in the stomach without even thinking. Lachlan let out a grown and let his guard down just long enough for Liv to push him away and get up and grab the knife. Her legs felt numb with fear and shock, and because of how mug she was shaking Liv was forced to hold the knife with both hands. 

“Start talking, now!” She demanded, trying to act brave and tough. “Or I swear to god will use this on you!”

The man leaned back against the couch, still holding his stomach uncomfortably. He coughed once, then twice, and then a third time before actually acknowledging what Liv had said. He had a smirk on his face that could haunt someone’s dreams for the rest of their lives. Including Liv being in the position that she was in. Stuck and alone with a killer, or a psychopath even. Who bigger, and stronger than her. 

“What you want to know? Who I killed? How I killed them? When? It won’t make a difference. You’ll be added to the list soon, and I’ll make sure of it.” 

“You don’t scare me Lachlan. You’re nothing.“ Liv told him sharply. “So start talking. Now.”

“Fine. Well it was easy. To kill my mum and grandad all I had to do was turn the steering wheel and we tipped over. I even got to say goodbye to my mum beg the she died. Everything went perfect, except for the fact that Rebecca lived. But she can’t even remember what day it is so she made up for it.”

“But why? They were your family, how could you?!” She screamed at him with disgust. 

“I don’t care. I could do it again. And again, and again. I don’t regret a bit. Just like I don’t regret killing Gerry.” 

The last sentence made Liv’s knees wobble, and her bottom lip quiver. Slowly hit tears stained her cheeks. “No. No you’re lying!”

Seeing that he’d just weakened her Lachlan stood up and slowly began to walk towards her. All while smirking.  
“It was even easier than the first time. You should have heard him, begging for me to let him live. Saying that I was his best friend. I’d kill just so I could relive it, get it? You know I bet that he’s watching this. And is so disappointed in you because you’ve been so stupid. I know that Aaron would be. He doesn’t love you Liv. You’re just a reminder of what happened to him. The only reason you’re still here is because it makes him feel better about himself, like he’s helped a child or something. And I bet that as soon as you're dead he'll be happy that he doesn have to spend every second of the day stressing about uiu and your stupid drinking problem. You're pathetic Liv, and everyone knows it." 

“SHUT UP! You’re a liar! You deserve to rot in hell!” With that Liv couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer. She lunges at Lachlan without even considering that he was ten times stronger than she was. It was like cutting a carrot with scissors, stupid and ridiculous. But Liv could care less. All that she could feel was her blood boiling inside of her. It was like how she felt after the ketamine accident. Anger towards herself that made her want to drink even more than usual. 

Lachlan grabbed her by her wrists as she tried to stab him. His face turned a light red all over like Liv’s. It was a fight to the death. Shockingly Liv almost overpowered him, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d been working out recently Liv might have actually beaten him. But she didn’t. Still screaming Liv became even more terrified when she felt the knife being snatched out of her hand and pressed against her stomach. There was a constant sharp pain that felt like she was stepping on glass. But it didn’t stop her. Slowly Liv looked down at her bloodstained top and then back up. Looking even more angry. Her leg lifted and hit Lachlan in his crotch and immediately she took the chance to grab her phone and run away. But before leaving she threw a large metal pan at him, making the boy go unconscious.

Outside Aaron and Robert were walking home. They hadn’t even seen Liv before hearing her desperate cry for help. Their eyes lifted to see Liv slowly lowering to the ground, one hand on her stomach and the other stopping her from collapsing. 

“LIV!” Aaron yelled as he and Robert sprinted as fast as they could to her. 

“Aaron! Call the police! Now!” Liv screamed back at them.

Immediately the two men were in their knees. Both worried out of their minds. Not even thinking about what Liv had just said about calling the police. Aaron pulled off his jacket quicker than he’s ever done it before and then pressed down in the wound. Robert on the other hand was calling an ambulance, in a frantic state. He could barely speak without stuttering in a sentence. When he did finally hang up. 

“Liv Who did this to you? What happened?” Robert asked, praying that she’d be ok.

“Lachlan. You need to call the police now! He killed his family, and Gerry! So hurry up!” The girl answered him, grunting with frustration because if the pain and uncomfortableness from the pressure of her brother’s jacket. She wanted to go back inside and kill Lachlan for what he’d done. She wanted to see him suffer. And get justice for all of his victims. 

Aaron and Robert exchange horrified looks. Both unable to take everything in. It all happens so fast. But Robert was quick to snap out of his shock and call the police while Aaron tried to stop the bleeding and get some answers from Liv.

“Where is he?”

“Inside. I knocked him out. So hurry up. Aaagh!” 

Quickly realising that he was putting too much pressure on Liv’s stomach Aaron apologised. The ambulance didn’t take king to arrive. Nod did the police. Liv was in deep danger from the amount of blood she’d lost. Her eyes could barley stay open. It felt like she was carrying tons of bricks on each one. But Liv was glad to be able to see Lachlan be arrested. He screamed and shouted as if it would make a difference. Obviously it didn’t. Aaron wanted to rip him apart for everything he’d put everyone through. Laguna probably didn’t even think about the pain he’s put people through. Liv, Rebecca, Robert, belle, Doug, Aaron, Diane. The list could go in and on forever. 

“GET OFF ME! I’VE DONE NOTHING! PROUD OF YOURSELF LIV? I KILLED GERRY, I CAN KILL YOU TOO!” 

That was the key thing Liv heard before closing her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed. Stomach bandaged up, Aaron and Robert both asleep. Ye only thing that could be heard was the constant and irritating beeps from the machines that were connected to her. To her left was Aaron. And to her right was Robert. They looked like they hadn’t slept for days. Even int heir sleep they looked worried, no terrified. Gently Liv gave Aaron a nudge and happily he woke up to see a gentle smile on her face. 

“Hey you.” He smiled, overwhelmed with joy. Quickly nudging Robert to wake him. “How you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been His by a bus.” Liv muttered weakly. She found comfort from her brother’s touch as he squeezed her hand gently. Not wanting to hurt her. 

“I’ll get the doctor.” Robert whispered as he got up and walked out. 

The room was dark. It wasn’t until Robert opened the door that Liv relapsed how late it actually was. 

“Liv I know that you probably don’t want to talk about it but we need to know what happened.” Aaron told her nervously. It was like everything that had just happens didn’t. His face was stiff and he looked serious. Obviously he was praying that the worse hadn’t happened. “The nurse said that there’s no sigh of a sexual assault but did Lachlan touch you?”

Liv’s face dropped. She couldn’t even think about answering the actually question after hearing that she’d had a rape kit done. “You let them do a rape kit on me?” She gasped in disgust. “How could you?”

“Liv we needed to know if he’d hurt you. He’s sick and killed people. Nobody knew what he was capable of, we couldn’t do the same mistake with what happened to you. But did he?”

“No.”

“Did he try? Because there were bruises on your wrists. Please don’t lie. Ik is its difficult but it will get easier.” 

“Yeah. He tried. But I dropped him and it doesn’t matter. So let’s just leave it for now.” 

“Ok”

What’s going to happen now? Will there be a trial?” The teen asked, bottom lip quivering like a leaf.

Aaron took a deep breath before answering. His face was full of sympathy without even realising. “We don’t know yet. But the police do need to talk to you. With me there of course so if there’s anything that I need to know before we talk to them tell me now.”

“No. I’ll tell you with them. Just promise me that you won’t leave my side.”

“Of course I won’t! You’re my sister and I love you. More than anything. I’m not letting you down again.”

“You didn’t let me down. And I love you too. I count ask for a better big brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv struggles to cope with what happened. Good thing she has Aaron and Robert.

Nights were the worst for Liv. It was the time when she would be alone, in the dark, unable to stop thinking about anything else but Lachlan. And him attacking her. It would play in her mind over and over again as if it was a recording that had no off switch. Aaron and Robert were always worried about her, about how she was coping. Both of them were scared that she would consider drinking again, instead of opening up to them. Aaron would always check on Liv just before going to bed every single night. Because it was so strange. Seeing Liv act as of none of it had happened. As if she was never attacked or targeted to be murdered by the same man that killed her best friend in such a brutal and horrying way that sent chills down everyone’s spine when they first learned about it. Half of the Dingles thought that he was good for their Belle. A descent guy that wouldn’t hurt her. That she was one of the lucky ones in the family that would not get their hearts broken like most of the Dingles. All of them knew of course that he had a dark past obviously, but from what they had all seen he was a different person. It seemed that the old and sick Lachlan had disappeared, but no, he just hid away and made everyone trust him. They all believed that Lachlan wasn’t a sick and cruel teenage that didn’t try to take advantage of people like he did with Leyla. But they were wrong, all of them. Except for Liv and nobody even thought that she could have been right. Right about the monstrous boy that they welcomed into their homes. They all, even Aaron believed that the teenage girl was just being silly and was trying to make something bigger than it actually was. They all felt bad when learning that she was right all along while they were all completely oblivious. 

It was the night before the trial began that Liv lost it completely. She let all of her emotions from the past few weeks out and showed Aaron just how fragile and scared she felt every second of every day that passed. Liv never use to be fragile, nobody would describe her to be like glass. That you had to be careful because it smashed easily and you could not fix it no matter what. Liv was strong, especially after everything that she’s endorsed through her whole life. Terrible childhood, learning that the father that you idolised was the same man that abused your brother, and hen brainwashed you into spying on them. Being forced to look after your mother when she gets stressed because she doesn’t care enough about you and decides to take so many pills that she can’t even move without help. Being asked by your brother to keep it a secret that he is doing drugs while in prison. And then you have to go back to look after your mum and when you come back home, the only proper and happy family that you knew is gone. And there’s nothing you can do about it no matter how hard you try. And then to top it all off you discover that your best friend is dead while you’re in the youth offenders but only find out how he truly died when his killer comes after you next. It’s almost impossible to even imagine. Aaron and Robert struggled to even put themselves in their little sister’s shoes. Yes they have both been through horrible and traumatic events through their whole life like she has but they both promised themselves that they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. And they felt like they had failed her miserably. And it hurt like hell. Even though through the past weeks everyone had told them that they weren’t to blame they still felt like they were. But Belle felt the worse out of everyone. It took her ages to even have the courage to go to the Mill and see Liv. The person that she had defended was actually the person that killed someone she cared about, and his own family. Rebecca struggled to leave her house knowing that people would only stare, and that a journalist would approach her and make her feel like a stupid cow.

When Diane and Vic has Seb one night Aaron and Robert thought that it would be a good opportunity to talk to their sister. They both needed to be there for her, but every time that either one of them tried to speak to her, or even go into into her room Liv demanded to be left alone. And even threatened them both. Liv had become a completely different, and was worsening each and every day. It was a good thing that Aaron and Robert refused to let her ‘win’ this time. 

Gently knocking on her door Aaron called her name, in a nervous and anxious voice. But he didn’t show it. He looked back at Robert for a second and then spoke.   
“Liv? I’m not leaving ok? So just let me and Rob in. We’ll wait her all night if I have to but, you and I both know that you can’t handle this all by yourself. You can’t spend the rest of your life in your room, pretending that everything is ok. Believe me I wanted to do the same when I was your age, and it didn’t end well for me. So just talk to us. Please.” He waited silently, hoping that he would hear a reply. But obviously he never got one. Without thought Aaron barged into the room to see Liv curled up in the corner of her dark room that only had light from under the door. 

“What are you doing?! Get out! Both of ya!” The teenager demanded harshly, revealing her wet and tear stained eyes from crying for so long. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and it looked like she had not slept for days at the most from the dark bags under he eyes. 

It broke both of their hearts to see her like this. Weak, alone, scared, and fragile. She looked fragile. It was almost impossible to get passed in the moment. Aaron felt like one wrong move would brake her into a million, tiny shards of glass that could never be put back together. No matter how long and hard you tried. Slowly the two walked over to Liv and Aaron sat down besides her while Robert sat opposite them both. At first she was defensive and screamed angrily, but as Aaron pulled her into his chest and refused to let her go, she showed how she truly felt. Showed how broken she was, and scared. It took a couple of seconds for her to feel safe again in Aaron’s arms shockingly. Usually Liv could be in the worst place or situation and as soon as she felt her brother’s or his partner’s touch she would immediately feel safe and no longer uncomfortable or nervous. But this time was different. It was like touch was her weakness now, or a way to make her uncomfortable for a moment or two. Then she’d be ok. Well better. Not ok. 

As the man stroked her hair softly, knowing that his little sister liked it, he watched as Robert looked down at his phone for a second to read a message that had just come through. It was from Vic saying that Seb was fine. Robert gave Aaron a quick smile to let him know that everything was ok. He did miss having Seb around so much but to be honest the and was thankful that Seb was with Vic tonight because of what was happening. The little one had been spending a lot of nights over there lately since the incident. Aaron and Robert didn’t want to have to be focused on the baby while worrying about Liv. 

“I’m sorry.” Liv muttered in a weak voice because she was struggling so much to not cry. Her bottom line quivered while her hands were shaking. She hadn’t been like this ever since she was drinking herself daft for god knows how long. 

Aaron noticed how shaky she was. And how even though it seemed that Liv was wide awake she looked like she was moments away from being fast asleep. A worried look appeared on both of their faces. Robert’s first. They were both assuming the same thing, and they both wanted to be wrong. 

“Liv?” Aaron said worriedly. He waited a couple of seconds for a reply but never got one. “Liv please tell you’ve not been drinking? I won’t be mad.” 

Slowly and weakly Liv shook her head. “No. I’m fine, I wanna sleep.” As soon as Liv finished speaking she was half asleep. There was no point trying to talk to her that night, it was clear that she wasn’t thinking straight. Nobody had seen her this drunk for ages, she was so drunk that some people might have taken her to the hospital just to make sure that she doesn’t have alcohol poisoning. Her entire body was almost lifeless so Aaron just decided to put her to bed and wait until the morning. He carefully lifer her into his arms in a bridal-like way and laid her down in her bed once Robert had removed all of the rubbish that was on it. The blonde began to search the room for an empty bottle of some sort. He needed to to know where’d she got it from and where it was now. Just in case it wasn’t empty but that was very unlikely. He tucked her in and gently kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. 

Both him and Robert wanted to cry. Liv had come such a long way with her drinking problem and because of what had happened she was struggling to cope and decided that drinking was the only way to help. They wished that all of their problems would just disappear into dust and never come back. After a minute the guilt came. To both of them. 

“How’d she get the alcohol Rob? We don’t have any. And she hasn’t left her room for god know how long.” Aaron sighed while burying his hand in his face afterwards at the kitchen table where him and his partner was sitting. They didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t know either, but I didn’t see a bottle in her room so the only thing that makes sense is if she snuck out.”

“What and snuck back in like that? I don’t think that’s possible or we would have heard something. Unless I was stupid enough to ignore that too.” 

Quickly Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand and gave him a kind and comforting look. “We’ll sort this out, but not now. Tomorrow. So until then I say we lock every door and window in the house and then we call that councillor that the hospital suggested.” He said firmly.

“Rob you and I both know that Liv won’t talk to anyone. She made that very clear when she smashed the photo frame last week.” The other man told him worriedly. He was struggling to handle the situation with his past. And all he wanted was for Liv to not end up doing what he did. 

“Well I guess we’ll have to make her. You didn’t like seeing someone at first but you’re doing fine now. Liv probably just feels like it’s not normal because she so young. She doesn’t understand how much talking helps. Aaron we can’t do this all by ourselves anymore. This is way out of our depth.” 

“I know Rob.” Aaron grunted. “I’m just worried about how she’ll react. She’s already been drinking again so how long until she dies something worse.” He confided and caused Robert’s face to drop for a second.

“We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. And I’m sure that Liv wouldn’t do that, not after... you did.” Robert soothed gently.”

Aaron smiled at him weakly as a thank you. He didn’t know what to do and if he didn’t have Robert then there was no chance of him being able to help his sister. Not by himself anyway. Liv wasn’t a person that felt comfortable talking to Aaron, she’d always felt that it was embarrassing or silly. Even though it was the complete opposite. No matter how many times Aaron told her that it was ok to talk about what she was feeling and struggling with, Liv never believe him. She always kept it to herself. 

When Aaron and Robert confronted Liv about her drinking again she just screamed and shout and let it all out. Her anger, fear, sadness. All of it. The teen couldn’t even face the two of them because she was too upset with herself. She spent the next few days either crying, sulking or drawing random things in her room. Only because her window had been locked and she couldn’t smash it. Someone would for sure hear it. But then after a few days she finally managed to leave her room. She walked downstairs to see Aaron sleeping on the couch, it was late but Liv assumes that someone would be awake because one of them usually are. It looked like he’d been watching a movie because the tv screen was in and there was a half empty glass in front of him. The man looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept for so long that he could sleep for the rest of his life. For a second Liv thought that it’d be best to leave her brother alone and sleep. But then she thought of what he said to her the day before when she refused to let him in. 

“I don’t care if I’m asleep or someone’s dead or anything’s happened. You can’t talk to me, I’ll listen to you.”

Hesitantly Liv sat down in the other side of the couch and gently have the man a nudge to wake him up. “Aaron? You awake?” 

Slowly Aaron opened his eyes and grunted. Until he saw Liv, then he was up like a bullet. “Hey you. Is something wrong?” He asked, not sure what else to say in the moment. 

“Um.. no. I thought that it was time to talk to you, without screaming or fighting.”

“Ok.” Aaron said kindly. He was over the moon that Liv had decided to open up to him. 

“When I was alone, with.. him. He was saying things and I know that they’re not true but every time I see you I just think that they are. I feel bad. Like I’m ruining your life or something. Always causing you grief of some sort.” 

Aaron’s eyebrows knitted with concern. He had no idea that this was how Liv felt. “What did he say?” He asked worriedly. 

“He was saying that you only took me in to make you feel better about yourself and that I only stress you out. I know that the first one isn’t true but he’s right about me only stressing ya. It’s what I do. And I’m disappointed too. Gerry would agree. I mean think about everything that I did that made you hate him so much. I made him homeless!” Teas began to glaze over her eyes quickly, until they were falling down her cheeks. 

It broke Aaron’s heart to hear what Liv was saying. Every second he wanted to stop her taking and just comfort her, make her think differently to what Lachlan had made her believe but he also knew that it would be better for her to just let it all out first and then he an soothe her. As she began to hold back her tears and considered to stop talking he took her hand and squeezed it. Then he let her lie her head against his arm and stroked her hair gently. He knew that she liked it. 

“I want to believe that it’s not true but every time that think of him. I think if everything that he said. About you being happy if he killed me and Gerry thinking that I was a disappointment. I just want to know that it’s all in my head. But I can’t. And I don’t know why!”

Tears came streaking down her cheeks quicker than ever before. It was clear to her brother that she couldn’t go on. So he thought that it would just be better to comfort her. He rocked her back and forward while telling her that it was ok and that she was safe over and over again. 

“I’m not letting you go. You’re my little sister and I love you more than anything. No matter what. What Lachlan said are nothing but lies and me and Rob are going to help you though it. You can talk to someone and us too. I’m so proud of you. You’re the bravest person I know.”

“I love you Aaron! Promise me that you won’t leave me.”

“I promise. You’re never leaving me. Ever.”


End file.
